


Just Another Day At the Office

by imnotreallyahipster



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, I'll add more characters as they appear - Freeform, Office AU, disabled!korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotreallyahipster/pseuds/imnotreallyahipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra applies for a new job, but on her way to the interview, she almost runs another girl over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day At the Office

You're running late. Oh so, so late. You push your hands against the wheels of your wheelchair faster, hoping maybe you'll go faster than you are up this stupid hill. When you finally make it to the top of the hill, you throw your hands up and make a victory noise... Then stare at the large hill sloping downwards... Well, it's not TOO large, and there's no one walking... A grin spreads across your face and you wheel back slightly, you check the seatbelt your dad put on the chair (Because you fall out a lot. Totally, NOT doing things like this...) then you launch yourself forward, and you rest your hand against the break.

  
The wind is whipping your hair everywhere, but you're laughing and you don't care if your hair is messed up.

You grin as you watch ahead of you and... there's someone running out from a side street. Your eyes widen and you press the break and you slow down quickly, you stop inches away from her and her eyes are just as wide as yours are and you both are breathing heavily.

"Woah! What are you doing?" The woman asks, her hands still in front of her, as if that would have helped her from an oncoming wheelchair. 

"Sorry! Spirits, I'm sorry. I was just late for this thing and no one was on the sidewalk and this seemed like the fastest way... What were YOU doing? Running onto a sidewalk without looking?" You look past her, tapping your fingers against the armrest impatiently.

"Oh, excuse me, let me move so you can go almost kill some other stranger!" The girl finally lets her hands fall to her hips and you sigh, finally taking a look at her face. Your eyes widen, this woman is beautiful, to say the least.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I really have to go, I'm already late as it is. I promise not to almost run over anymore strangers." You grin and go around the woman who is fuming now.

"You could at least tell me your name!" She calls after you. You stop and look over your shoulder.

"Korra!" You take off as you hear huff.

"Asami!"

\-----

You finally make it to the job interview, it's a desk job as an office assistant, but it's money. You're sitting in the waiting room of Sato Enterprise's very large building when the girl, Asami, you think, walks into the room. Your eyes widen, she must be here for the interview too.

  
And then she walks into a hallway, talking to another worker before disappearing into the hallway. Great, you might have to work with her. You slump into the seat and fiddle with your resumé and a girl, Opal you remember, smiles at you. 

"Miss Avatar, Miss Sato will see you now, I'll show you to her office." Opal leads you through the door to the hallway and you look around the bland hallway to a door at the end of said hallway, a simple nameplate reading "A. Sato CEO." You tell yourself it will be fine and you open the door and push yourself into the room, the woman looks up at Opal introducing you and... It's Asami. You swear in your head and put on a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Sato." You put out your hand as she stands and walks to you.

"Opal, you may leave now." Opal bows her head and leaves the room quietly. "And why, should I hire such a reckless woman?" Asami asks when the door is shut, you lower your hand nervously.

"And here I was worrying you wouldn't want to hire me because I'm in a wheelchair." You laugh slightly and wipe your hand across your dress pants and hand her your resumé, she leans against her desk and flips through the papers silently. "If we forget about that little... Incident, I can assure you, I am a good worker." You go on to explain your accomplishments and abilities and she nods occasionally.

"Well, Miss Avatar, I have to say, you are very qualified for this job..." She glances down at the papers once more and sets them behind her, sighing slightly. "And it was an unfortunante first encounter we had..." You look at her hopefully and she looks away from you. "I suppose you got the job. Just don't disappoint me."

You raise your hands up and whoop in victory and she raises a perfect eyebrow at you. You lower your arms and blush.

"Sorry... When do I start?" You ask and she looks at her calender.

"How about next Monday, it'll give Opal a few days to move her things to the new office." You nod quickly and push backwards.

"Sure Miss Sato, thank you, you won't be disappointed." You leave the room grinning and you hear Asami sigh behind you. You pass Opal on the way out and give her a thumbs up, she smiles at you as you enter the elevator.

You really hope you don't mess this up more than you already have.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Korrasami fic, go easy on me.


End file.
